Si solo fuera un lo siento
by La Belle Milan
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla dos años después de la OVA 2, a Yuki y Suichi se les acaba la paciencia y los pleitos hacen que tomen caminos diferentes, ¿que sobrevivirá: el amor o el orgullo?
1. SHUT UP!

CAPÍTULO 1 SHUT UP!  
  
En la habitación solo se escuchaban gritos. Para los vecinos, ya les era común que en esas horas de la noche las discusiones afloraran dando como resultado el sonido de algún objeto estrellado contra la pared.  
  
Después de tantos años de aparente tranquilidad, la paciencia se agota y los problemas llegan a consumir la felicidad que en algunos tiempos pudo caracterizar a tan bella relación. Pero la discusión de siempre algún día tendría que llegar a agotarlos y una solución debería de ser tomada.  
  
Yuki se encontraba en su escritorio mirando la pantalla de su laptop con SOLO el nombre del capítulo1 de la novela, su mente estaba en blanco ya que había pasado un mal día, solo cabía en su mente la idea de que quería estar solo sin interrupción del mocoso de pelo rosado  
  
-LO SIENTO YUKI, PERO NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO-  
  
-¡PERO APAGASTE MI LAPTOP, VETE DE MI VISTA, BAKA!!!!!!!!!! NO VES QUE IBA EN EL CAPÍTULO 38 DE MI NOVELA?!!!!!-  
  
-NO ES CIERTO, APENAS IBAS EMPEZANDO, L-O-O-S-E-R!!!!!-  
  
-ESO A TI NO TE INTERESA, SIEMPRE ESTAS MOLESTÁNDOME, SI VIENES A DECIRME ALGO SERÁ QUE TE VAS A IR Y NO VAS A REGRESAR PARA QUE POR FIN PUEDA SER FELIZ!!!!!!-  
  
-PUES SI NO TE PARECE MI PRESENCIA CIERRA LOS OJOS!!!!!!-  
  
-TE PUEDO PERCIBIR A 5 KILÓMETROS, TU ESTUPIDEZ ES DE LARGO ALCANCE!!!!!-  
  
-ENTONCES ME VOY DE AQUÍ!!! EN FIN NO TE NECESITO, ERES FRÍO Y MALO- gritó Shuichi sacándole la lengua  
  
-JAJAJAJA, Y PUEDO PREGUNTAR ¿A DÓNDE PIENSAS ARRIMARTE? TIPOS COMO TU CABEN EN CUALQUIER BANQUETA-  
  
-NO NECESITO ESCUCHARTE, TODO LO QUE DICES SON PALABRAS HUECAS, ERES UN HIPÓCRITA, A TI TE DOLERÁ MAS QUE A MI QUE ME VAYA-  
  
-SI CREES CONOCERME ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO, NUNCA TE HE CONSIDERADO COMO A UNA PERSONA CON LA QUE PUEDA PLATICAR, NI NUNCA LO SERÁS, ERES DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO PARA COMPRENDER LO QUE YO DIGO Y....  
  
Mientras Yuki decía esto, Shuichi dio media vuelta y se fué cerrándole la puerta casi en la nariz.  
  
Para la suerte de Shuichi cerca del departamento se encontraba un hotel (aunque el nunca se había enterado de su existencia a pesar de que pasaba por ahí diario u_u). Ya en el cuarto, ningún canal se le hacía interesante y cambiaba cada 3 segundos, como se pudiera desquitarse con la pobre programación, por una parte, le agradaba que no oliera a nicotina y aunque se sentía solo, su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo.  
  
Por su parte, Yuki se asemejaba mas a una fumarola que a un escritor, había una neblina muy extraña que impregnaba de ese olor todo el departamento, y esta vez, la página de su laptop estaba en blanco, no podía acordarse del título del capítulo, todo por la culpa de Shuichi (y era lo único que había escrito). Ahora pensaba que quizá había sido un error criticar la tonta canción que hizo que se conocieran. Maldecía el haber entablado una relación con él, pero ahora conocería lo que era la venganza, pero tan solo tenía claro una cosa: Shuichi sufriría mucho, o por lo menos, pagaría por todas las veces le había hecho perder el quicio, ya no tenía límite su enojo pero una idea se le vino a la mente y hizo que una sonrisa malvada se dibujara en sus sensuales labios. 


	2. Retrato de una venganza

Capítulo 2  
  
Hacía dos semanas desde la pelea y Yuki sentía mucha tranquilidad y descanso al no tener al escandaloso de Shuichi merodeando por ahí. Respecto a las cosas de Shuichi, las había dejado en la puerta del edificio y por la noche no las había vuelto a ver, lo que significaba dos cosas: Shuichi las había recogido o los ladrones se habían adelantado.  
  
El departamento se veía extrañamente vacío, no le faltaba nada de lo que pudiera prescindir pero aún sentía que los objetos que tenía no alcanzaban a llenar la habitación. Lo atribuyó a que no estaban los estantes llenos de videos de Nittle Grasper ni a la ropa fosforescente y brillosa de Suichi regada por todas las habitaciones. Pero de lo que se sentía feliz era que por fin podía dedicarse a lo que más le gusta hacer: Escribir.  
  
El Retrato De La Venganza  
  
Koyumi se veía espectacular esa noche. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que con la luz se veía mas claro, era un vestido no muy largo, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, resaltando sus largas piernas y sus pies adornados por tiras brillantes que sujetaban sus sandalias. Era tan bella que el maquillaje no le era muy necesario y lo que más le impresionó fue su cabellera negra con un peinado tal que hacía que cayeran unos rizos juguetonamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos verdes con destellos violetas hacían resaltar mas su encanto, por lo que Mael no pudo articular palabra cuando ella se sentó en su mesa.  
  
-Así que quieres hablar conmigo- dijo Koyumi en un tono despectivo, mientras Mael pensaba que se veía más deseable cuando se enojaba  
  
-Sabes perfectamente de qué quiero hablarte-  
  
-¿Y sólo para eso? si quieres que me quede aquí, tendrás que darme una gran sorpresa, sino me enojaré contigo-  
  
Koyumi sabía perfectamente que la amenaza, aunque sonara tonta, significaba mucho para Mael, así que esperó pacientemente una respuesta mientras observaba como la cara de Mael cambiaba de la alegría a la desesperación.  
  
-Sabes que haré lo que sea por ti-  
  
-Supongo que ya no tiene caso que siga perdiendo el tiempo aquí, me está esperando alguien en la puerta, así que adiós-  
  
A Mael solo le cruzó una pregunta por su mente ¿Por qué tenía que estar con ella? Se había convertido en su obsesión y también en su martirio. Tendría que buscarla en los peores bares de la ciudad para solo sentir que ella lo necesitaba de alguna manera, aunque en el fondo se daba cuenta que no era cierto. Koyumi era su opio.  
  
Mael se quedó observando a Koyumi mientras salía del restaurante y entraba a una lujosa limosina abrazada de un tipo con gabardina. Los celos mancharon su cara de rojo y aunque quizo ocultarlo, no pudo evitar que ella lo notara y esbozara una sonrisa de burla mientras subía sin remordimientos a su transporte.  
  
Por no quedar mal ante las personas que parecían observarlo escrutadoramente, tuvo que cenar solo y, dentro de las cosas que más le disgustaban, se encontraba precisamente esta. Pero lo que más le enervaba era que sabía muy bien que ese había sido el propósito de Koyumi: Dejarlo como un idiota en toda la amplitud de la palabra. Su paciencia se agotaba y su mente empezaba a divagar cuestionándolo en por qué no se fijaba en alguien mas. El era alto, un pelo rubio despeinado que según varias, les parecía maravilloso. Sus ojos, con expresión gatuna, eran color miel, que con una simple mirada podían expresar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento. Tenía una nariz fina y una boca que podía parecer muy mezquina, o extremadamente generosa, pero siempre sensual. Eso le daba la apariencia de un ángel caído, apodo que le había puesto su adorada Koyumi. A pesar de eso, el se sentía como un ciego, no podía ver a nadie mas que a ella, de hecho, aunque los demás lo veían como una persona seria, difícil de doblegar y sobre todo centrada y muy madura, pareciera que él era todo lo contrario al estar con su amada, le era muy difícil controlar sus impulsos y emociones que parecieran hacer una explosión al ver su imagen.  
  
No sabía cuanto duraría aquel amargo martirio, pero tenía que terminar. En ese momento, su celular sonó y escuchó la voz de Koyumi, y entre incoherencias y malas palabras le dijo:  
  
-"Nece..s..necesit.necesito que vengas por ti, no, por mí, humm,ya s..sabes donde toy-  
  
Eso era más de lo que Mael podía soportar.  
  
Al llegar al bar -clandestino, de hecho- solo pensaba en sacar de ahí a Koyumi y regresar a su casa, pero le resultó un poco difícil encontrarla, se parecía a las del resto: puras prostitutas en el estado mas deplorable que su oficio les puede ofrecer. Koyumi se encontraba hablando (intentando, mas bien) con el tipo sujeto misterioso que se la había llevado del restaurante. Mael se acercó cuidadosamente y escuchó su conversación:  
  
-Yo te puedo comprar todo lo que quieras, solo si trabajas para mí, te deseo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos en mi departamento-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué hicimos? ¿De qué quieres que trabaje?-  
  
-jajaja, así me gustan. Tontas y obedientes-  
  
Mael no pudo soportar que ese tipo la hubiera llamado de esa manera. Reaccionó jalando a Koyumi del brazo, pero el sujeto no se lo permitió y Mael, tomando fuerzas, le dio un golpe justo a un lado de la cara dejándolo tirado y semiconsciente sangrando por la boca. En ese momento, Koyumi ya había perdido el sentido y se encontraba roncando plácidamente en la barra, desparramada como una lechuga. Cuando vio a Koyumi en ese estado, prometió nunca volver a ayudarla, no se merecía nada de él, le era repugnante. Por primera vez durante tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta que la clase de persona de quien estaba enamorado, había abierto los ojos y nunca la perdonaría.  
  
Días después, el no volvió a saber nada de Koyumi, hasta que ella tocó a la puerta de su departamento implorándole su perdón, pero la respuesta ya la había meditado durante todo este tiempo:  
  
-Has tomado de mi lo que has querido, me has hecho sufrir desesperadamente, me has moldeado a tu gusto, pero ahora es tiempo que no separemos, que cada uno tome su propio camino, nos dañamos mutuamente y lamentablemente no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que tu veneno me inundó completamente. Que tengas suerte y adiós.  
  
Este libro lo dedicó a Shindo Shuichi, con quien viví gran parte de mi vida y le agradezco el haberme inspirado para la creación de uno de mis personajes principales: Koyumi. 


	3. IDIOT

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
-¿Bueno?-  
  
-ESTUPIDO!!!¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO MERECES HABER NACIDO. CUÍDATE, TE ESTOY VIGILANDO!!!! -CLICK-  
  
-Si, yo también te quiero, bye- Dijo Shuichi muy sarcásticamente-  
  
A él ya le parecían habituales ese tipo de llamadas. Se preguntaba que había hecho para caerles tan mal a esas tipas, aún mas cómo rayos habían conseguido el número de su celular y para aumentar su pena, la llamada surgió cuando estaba por cruzar una calle y casi lo atropellan, por lo que la gente se le quedó viendo como si fuera un tonto que nunca hubiera aprendido la utilización del semáforo.  
  
Después de aquella vergüenza, lo primero que quería era escapar, y se dirigió al lugar más cercano, que era la librería. Ya estando adentro, empezó a ver los libros, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un anuncio gigantesco del nuevo libro best-seller de Yuki Eiri: El Retrato De La Venganza. No podía creer que a pesar de lo que había sucedido él hubiera seguido su vida como si nada, sabía que era frío, pero esto era el límite. Muerto de curiosidad por saber en que pensaba Yuki, no dudó en comprarlo, aunque eso significara estar ½ hora esperando en la fila de compra.  
  
Los ojos de Shuichi, rojos por contener las lágrimas , parecían desorbitados al leer la última frase: "Este libro lo dedico a Shindo Shuichi, con quien viví gran parte de mi vida y le agradezco el haberme inspirado para la creación de uno de mis personajes principales: Koyumi". Un escozor le recorrió toda la espalda y la furia lo embriagó, lanzó el grito mas fuerte que sus pulmones de cantante podían dar y corrió en dirección al departamento del autor.  
  
Shuichi tocó la puerta casi para derrumbarla, pero apareció la persona que menos quería ver:  
  
-Shuichi!! Que sorpresa!! Pasa, pasa-  
  
-¿Mika? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ YUKI?!!!!-  
  
-¿Yuki? ¿Qué no lo sabes?-  
  
-QUE NO SE QUÉ!!!!!!!-  
  
-Tranquilízate.no te enojes..mejor entra-  
  
Entró Shuichi a regañadientes, buscando con la mirada donde estaba ese detestable escritor  
  
-No está aquí, si lo estás buscando-  
  
-¿DÓNDE ESTA ENTONCES?-  
  
-Está de viaje yo m..  
  
-¿A QUÉ LUGAR SE FUE?-  
  
-A Los Angeles -  
  
-¿SE MURIÓ?-  
  
-No seas tonto,a L.A. California, en EUA-  
  
-Pues. es que explícate-  
  
Solo vi que llegó un hombre -por cierto, muy atractivo.- UPS! ESTE.como te decía, llegó en una limosina por él y Yuki llevó equipaje para mucho tiempo, solo me dijo que iba a L.A., ni se despidió de mí, bueno, eso es usual en él.-  
  
-¿NO SABES NADA MÁS? DIME!!!-  
  
-Ya te dije que no.cierto.te dejó una carta- dijo Mika mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolsa.-  
  
Shuichi primero se ilusionó por el hecho de que su rubio le hubiera escrito una carta, pero luego su cara se ensombreció al pensar en su contenido. Abrió temerosamente el sobre. Era un papel muy fino, de color amarillo y escrito con una pluma fuente y una caligrafía digna de admiración:  
  
Shuichi:  
  
Sabría que vendrías, de seguro ya leíste mi libro ¿te gustó?. Como Mika ya te habrá dicho, estoy en Hollywood y no pienso regresar en mucho tiempo. Acerca de nuestra relación, creo que todo ha terminado, "nos dañamos mutuamente", espero que tengas un poco de madurez para asumirlo. No te tengo que dar mas explicaciones, creo que el simple hecho de escribir esta carta es inútil, pero considerando lo baka que eres, mejor te lo aclaro de una vez por todas: no me busques más, has salido de mi vida y no quiero que vuelvas jamás. Desde que te fuiste mi salud ha mejorado y me he enfocado mas en lo que me gusta hacer, tú sales sobrando. Suerte y adios-  
  
Atentamente  
  
Yuki Eiri  
  
P.D. Si no recogiste tus cosas, probablemente alguien se las llevó. Baka. 


	4. ¿Laurence De Valois?

Capítulo 4  
  
¿Laurence De Valois?  
  
A Yuki le habían llovido las propuestas para hacer películas acerca de su novela, pero él las había rechazado todas. Los productores, sintiéndose los creadores de la magia cinematográfica, querían hacer a su manera lo que a nuestro escritor le parecía importante: la esencia de sus personajes como Koyumi, no lo podía hacer cualquiera.  
  
Las llamadas a su oficina eran constantes y llenas de interés egoísta para conseguir los derechos de autor. Pero hubo una llamada en especial que captó su atención, no era como las otras, parecía que este productor lo haría por amor a su profesión. Yuki quiso platicar un poco más con él y lo citó en su oficina, no le importaba que el productor tuviera que viajar desde California hasta Japón, si de verdad le interesaba, la distancia no sería un obstáculo.  
  
Como hielo y como fuego le había parecido el productor a Yuki; su nombre era Laurence De Valois, y su apariencia, encantadora. Inmensamente fascinante, pero con una irremediable calidez. De ojos grises con un leve tono violeta matizando el colorido de su mirada, hechizaban y parecían desnudarte el alma con solo mirarlos. Sus pestañas tan negras parecían utilizar delineador, pero le hacían juego con sus cejas y su pelo negro que reflejaba tonos azules con el movimiento, lo llevaba recogido con un listón negro en la nuca que hacía que mechones de cabello se le escaparan y cayeran sensualmente a un costado de su cara. Su vestimenta inspiraba una sensación de temor y admiración, que reflejaba un estado de ánimo cambiante; su pantalón, zapatos, suéter de cuello de tortuga y su gabardina muy larga eran en su totalidad negros, contrastando con una bufanda roja que la llevaba descansando sobre sus hombros. Una criatura delgada y con calidad de estatua clásica, que tenía el porte misterioso de los modelos y de los hombres que han hecho de sí una escultura. Su larga gabardina azabache flotaba extendida con elegancia majestuosa cuando entró precipitadamente a la oficina.  
  
Yuki se sintió apenado. Se encontraba con los pies arriba de su escritorio leyendo periódico resignado de que el productor no vendría, en fin, ni quería que viniera. Un fuerte golpe azotó la puerta y vio entrar a ese ángel vestido de luto.  
  
-Disculpe el retraso, el viaje demoró más de lo esperado-  
  
Yuki no pudo articular palabra, así que solo salió un maldito -aja- de su voz  
  
Laurence se sentó por voluntad propia frente a Yuki y la plática se prolongó por mas de 2 horas. Yuki no podía apartar su mirada del productor, y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Llegaron a la resolución de que Yuki se encargaría de revisar el guión, por lo tanto, tendría que viajar a Hollywood, California; por lo que Laurence se ofreció a hospedarlo en su casa y después de tanto insistir, Yuki accedió.  
  
Ya empacando sus pertenencias, a Yuki le llegó el recuerdo de Shuichi, hacía 6 meses que se habían separado y no se habían vuelto a dirigir de palabra, pero conociéndolo, sabía que no se iba a quedar así, y mucho menos por la dedicatoria que le había escrito, así que para dejar todo en paz,él decidió tomar la iniciativa y escribir una carta que definiera lo que sería el destino de los dos. Se lo dio a Mika con instrucciones precisas:  
  
-Si viene Suichi y pregunta por mí, entrégale esta carta, no le digas donde me encuentro-  
  
-¿Y a dónde te vas?-  
  
-A Los Ángeles. Adiós, ya llegaron por mí- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la limosina negra donde Laurence se encontraba recargado esperándolo. Un remordimiento atacó su mente pero se desvaneció al ver que Laurence le sonreía tiernamente.  
  
P.D. HOWDY!!!!!!!! Sentimos habernos tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero con la escuela (especialmente Gaby que es fanática de la tarea) y con eso de que no vivimos cerca, nos ha resultado un poco difícil escribir el fic, por lo cual solo podremos actualizar los capítulos los sábados, WE´RE VERY SORRY!!! Esperamos que les haya gustado porque a nosotras nos encantó, (hubo inundación de baba después de escribirlo) así que esperamos sus reviews diciéndonos si somos una verdaderas taradas o si están deacuerdo con nosotras.  
  
Otra cosa es que nos gustaría saber si les interesó la historia de Koyumi y Mael para así completarla en otro fic. No olviden escribirnos!!!  
  
Besos  
  
La Belle Milan 


	5. A new life

Capítulo 5  
  
Suichi se quedó helado al terminar de leer la carta. Después de todo lo que había pasado, lo único que faltaba era la confirmación de Yuki que ya no lo quería. A pesar de todas las discusiones, todo terminaba con un lo siento y un beso apasionado y sincero. Aún él tenía esperanza de que se resolviera, pero toda ilusión se desvaneció en un instante, ya no había vuelta atrás Había terminado. Pero lo más cruel era que aún lo quería, no importaba si Yuki lo había denigrado ante la sociedad haciendo de él una imagen detestable, y él, representándose como el virtuoso enamorado que al final se da cuenta de su error ocasionando que sus fans se revelaran contra él y les mandaran las dichosas amenazas, que aunque aparentaba no importarle, por dentro lo herían profundamente ya que lo culpaban de un crimen que no había cometido.  
  
Shuchi le dio las gracias a Mika y salió muy apagado y con ganas de no dar un paso más, al primer lugar al que se le ocurrió dirigirse fue a la casa de su mejor amigo, Hiro. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, encontrándose con Hiro y Ayaka en una situación algo embarazosa, estaban abrazados en un beso ardiente y muy concentrados en lo que hacían.  
  
-O_o lo siento.yo pensé..  
  
-SHUICHI!!! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA, HIRO, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO, AHORITA!!-  
  
-EJEM.Ayaka..¿podemos.ehhh, vernos otro día?-  
  
Ayaka le dirigió una mirada a Suichi echándole la culpa por haberlos interrumpido, pero como quería terminar lo que Hiro había empezado, le dijo que mañana se verían y salió muy dignamente del departamento, ya que sabía que Suichi era muy importante para Hiro. pues le tenía un gran cariño como a un hermano pequeño.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora, Shu-chan?-  
  
-¡ODIO A YUKI!!!-  
  
-¿Ahora que hizo?, ¿Otra de sus jaladas?-  
  
Shuichi le trató de contar lo que había pasado entre sollozos y gimoteos. Para que se tranquilizara, Hiro le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, ya que se había enterado que era un antidepresivo muy bueno, pero Suichi se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea de combinar el chocolate con helado de vainilla, dándole como resultado un molesto dolor de muelas y el no poder articular la r y t.  
  
-Hido, ausilio, no puedo hablad bien-  
  
-Que baka eres, ya es tarde, mejor quédate, pero MAÑANA voy a estar ocupado- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa entre los labios-  
  
-Deajuerdo-  
  
En la mañana, Hiro corrió a Suichi casi a patadas. El ya no sabía a donde ir: al hotel ya le debía mucho y le daba pena el que pensaran que vivía ahí. Después de pensar un rato dando vueltas por el parque, se encontró con alguien muy inesperado que llevaba un enorme helado de tres bolas, e inmediatamente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, Ryuichi corrió para abrazarlo y de paso, embarrar un poco de helado en su cabello.  
  
-¡Suichi!!! Kumagoro está muy feliz de verte ^^ -  
  
-¡Ryuichi! Que bien que te encuentro- dijo con un tono afligido-  
  
-¿Le pasa algo a Suichi? ¿Si le regalo mi helado se pondrá contento?-  
  
Suichi pensó en ese momento ¡NO MAS HELADO! Y solo le dijo que necesitaba un lugar donde dormir.  
  
-¿Dormir? SIIIIIIIIII mi casa está muy grande y podemos jugar por todo el lugar con Kumagoro ^^  
  
-Si-  
  
Durante el camino a casa, Ryuichi observó los ojos de Su-chan y se percató de que tenían un brillo encantador con esos resplandores violetas que hacían lucir su mirada con cualquier rayo de luz. Llevaba un suéter color salmón ajustado en los hombros y el cuerpo, pero holgado en las mangas; su pantalón de piel negra hacía resaltar la anatomía refugiada debajo de su ropa. -Que bonito le queda ese pantalón- dijo para sí Ryuichi haciendo que se sonrojaran un poco sus mejillas y dejara escapar un suspiro nervioso haciendo que Suichi lo mirara con cara de extrañeza y le preguntara por que lo miraba tanto.  
  
-Solo te miraba. porque me gustan tus ojos- incapaz de mentir tuvo que decir la verdad, aunque sentía como su cara se asemejaba cada vez mas a un jitomate-  
  
-¿Y que más te gusta de mí? Dijo Suichi sorprendiendo a su acompañante, ya que no se esperaba una contestación de ese tipo.  
  
Ryuichi se quedó sin palabras y dejándose llevar por su incontrolable voluntad, se lanzó hacia él y lo enganchó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y atrayéndolo hacia su boca lo besó impetuosamente.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- dijo Suichi, apartándose de él, aunque le costaba aceptar que fue una sensación muy diferente y placentera.  
  
-Es que . mi Kumagoro y yo te queremos mucho y nos duele que te sientas triste, de ahora en adelante, nosotros te protegeremos y no te haremos sufrir como Yuki. ¿qué no lo comprendes? Yo te amo demasiado para dejarte ir -diciendo esto último con una seriedad que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.  
  
Suichi le tomó por sorpresa la contestación de Ryuichi, pero ahora todo le resultaba claro: amaba a Yuki como cualquiera de sus terribles fans lo haría, no había nada mas, Yuki no le había dado nunca verdaderas muestras de cariño, pero por fin había alguien que lo amaba.lo amaba de verdad.  
  
-Es cierto. a quien he querido toda mi vida has sido tú. Siempre había deseado conocerte, inclusive mucho antes de saber de la existencia de Yuki. No me había dado cuenta, hasta que ahora me abres los ojos. Te amo. 


	6. Recuerdos

Capítulo 6  
  
Llegando al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, a Yuki le dolían las piernas por el bien conocido síndrome de la clase turista, que se debía al poco espacio que había en el avión privado de Laurence. Deseó estar en ese momento enfrente de su escritorio trabajando en su computadora ¿por qué se había ido? Y la respuesta llegó inmediatamente tomando del brazo:  
  
-Es por aquí, acompáñame- dijo Laurence dibujando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.  
  
Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde un Mercedes Benz se encontraba estacionado esperándolos Pero eso no fue lo único que sorprendió a Yuki, lo que lo dejó sin habla, o mas bien, con la cara pálida tirándole a verde fue la manera en que Laurence conducía, podía decir que vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos y el no estaba en ella  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Laurence, Yuki dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies. La casa era extravagante, como el carácter de la persona que vivía en ella. El estilo no era definido, podía tener objetos clásicos y mezclarlos con conceptos modernistas provocando una fascinación por admirar la estancia ya que cada cosa era única y bella. Pero eso no era todo, lo que mas resaltaba eran los cuadros, que no podían faltar en ninguna pared; eran extraños, al contemplarlos pareciera que estaban en otro mundo; eran oscuros, siniestros, reflejaban un realismo descarnado en cada una de las obras. Dominaba el temor sin el sentido de piedad; una desesperación y odio te inundaban inconscientemente y aunque quisieras apartar la vista, no podías dejar de observar cada perfecto rasgo que dibujaban las facciones de los misteriosos personajes, ya sean hermosos hombres con alas negras u horripilantes seres que surgían de la oscuridad y amenazaban con salir del cuadro haciendo que tu corazón se acelerase y un escalofrío te recorriera el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Te gustan mis cuadros?-  
  
-No sabía que pintaras tan bien- Dijo Yuki mientras observaba la firma de Laurence de Valois en cada cuadro.  
  
-Esto me recuerda mucho a mi padre, que era pintor. Me acuerdo de mi niñez en Nimes, Francia., cuando él se ponía con su caballete en el techo de la casa para pintar los amaneceres.  
  
Recuerdo la última vez que lo vi salir dispuesto a pintar según él la obra más hermosa que pudiera crear. Se despidió de mi madre y mis hermanos amorosamente, pero a mí siempre me guardó un especial cariño y me dijo que cuidara de mi familia y me prometió regresar antes del crepúsculo. La noche cayó y con ella mis esperanzas de que cumpliera su promesa Al día siguiente, seguía sin aparecer y mi madre nos dijo que lo fuéramos a buscar.  
  
Nunca lo encontramos.  
  
Sólo quedó su recuerdo y con él su presencia fantasma. Siempre guardábamos su lugar en la mesa y mi madre le servía su vino y le ponía su música favorita, esas melodías las escuché durante toda mi estancia en Francia.  
  
Mi madre se estaba volviendo loca y yo tenía que encargarme de todo. Teníamos que comer, por lo que trabajaba todo el día y llegaba a cocinar y a poner las cosas en orden. Cuando mis hermanos crecieron me fui de mi país a buscar lo que realmente quería hacer: arte. Me encaminé a EU y mi destino se topó con mi única salvación, un director que me transmitió todos sus conocimientos y me trató como a un hijo. Siempre le estaré agradecido. Empecé a hacer cine pero nunca dejé mi pasión por la pintura. Pero es una historia muy larga, de hecho, te he contado la mayor parte, no sé por qué me siento tan bien a tu lado.-  
  
Yuki no sabía que decir o como actuar, simplemente agachó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento, ya que él también había sufrido en su infancia. Un silencio se apoderó de ellos dos dejándolos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos por un rato.  
  
-Tu habitación es la segunda puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, la mía está enfrente, por si necesitas algo- dijo Laurence, esperando que se fuera para dejarlo solo; lo había hecho revivir los recuerdos reprimidos de su alma, pero quizá la culpa fuera totalmente de él.  
  
Yuki subió sin decir una palabra. Cuando Laurence veía subir al escritor, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
Yuki se quitó la camisa y los zapatos y se tendió cuan largo en la cama con finas colchas de seda. ¿Por qué Laurence le había contado eso?, ¿por qué pintaba de esa forma?, ¿por qué se le hacía tan atractivo?, ¿y si le dijera a Laurence sus sentimientos, él le correspondería?. En conclusión sacó una respuesta: No lo sé.  
  
Las horas pasaban y Yuki no podía dormir, había demasiadas preguntas que le martillaban el cerebro amenazando con atormentarlo si no eran respondidas pronto. Se preguntó si el ya estuviera ya en su cuarto. Ya era muy noche y quizá nunca se diera cuenta de que hubiera estado ahí. Tenía que verlo.  
  
La indecisión se apoderó de él, pero el deseo fue mas fuerte y abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Se acercó con cuidado para no despertarlo y se arrodilló a un costado de la cama. Contempló su rostro; era perfecto. Ni la hermosura de Shuichi se le comparaba, tenía que tocarlo, comprobar si era real. Quería sentir su piel contra la suya, y un dedo tembloroso recorrió sutilmente su mejilla y sin pensarlo se acercó hasta sentir su respiración en la suya. Unos ojos se abrieron lentamente como si hubieran salido de un hechizo. Yuki se sobresaltó y se alejó lo mas que pudo de él. No sabía cómo justificar su atrevimiento.  
  
-Te gusto, ¿verdad?-  
  
-eh...si...y mucho, pero ya me voy, creo que ya no me quieres tu aquí.  
  
¿Qué me pasa? Pensó Yuki. Nunca había confesado sus sentimientos ante nadie, ni siquiera a Shuichi, su antiguo amor.  
  
-Te hubieras quedado en un hotel si no me hubiera interesado en ti. No podía dejar las cosas como estaba, tenía que hacer algo, te traje y he logrado mi objetivo. Te amo- Dijo Laurence mientras se acercaba a Yuki y le depositaba un beso lleno de deseo. Jugaba con sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y sus cuerpos se estrechaban en un abrazo cálido muy esperado por los dos. 


	7. Dos angeles

Capitulo 7  
  
Dos ángeles  
  
La felicidad de Ryuichi era inmensa, no podía creer que por fin la persona que había deseado toda su vida lo aceptara de una forma tan cálida y amorosa. Pero estaba muy confundido, por primera vez en su vida se había comportado de una forma madura, hasta había salido de su casa sin su Kumagoro, pero cuando Shuichi se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba, le reclamó y eso le hizo pensar que le agradaba su forma de ser, siempre tierno. Pero por otro lado, sabía que le era difícil desacostumbrarse de la seriedad y frialdad de Yuki a la alegría e inocencia de Ryuichi.  
  
Un día estaban paseando por la plaza comercial cuando Ryuichi vio unas maquinitas y sus ojos se iluminaron, pero luego volteó a ver a Shuichi como pidiéndole permiso para jugar, éste le correspondió con una mirada extraña y el otro solo agachó la cabeza, como si a Shuichi le molestara que se comportara como niño.  
  
Lo inhibía.  
  
Si Shuichi hubiera sabido esto, le hubiera dicho que le gustaba por como era, no tenía que cambiar por él.  
  
Los dos no querían expresar sus sentimientos: Ryuichi por el temor de hacer el ridículo y que no lo aceptara y Shuichi porque quería aparentar que no le había afectado su anterior rompimiento y aceptar que tenía otro amor y no necesitaba de Yuki.  
  
Shuichi a veces estaba de mal humor todo el día, que era muy raro en él, y llegar a casa para encontrarse con un hiperactivo Ryuichi acababa con su paciencia, pensaba que cada vez se volvía más como Yuki. Lo empezaba a comprender.  
  
Pero después de todo, el amor que los unía era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no le reclamara nada. Los días pasaban, y la relación iba cada vez mejor, aunque siempre oculta en la desconfianza al decirse lo que realmente pensaban.  
  
Una noche, Shuichi estaba en la cocina tomando leche del envase, cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y unos dedos juguetones que le hacían cosquillas en su abdomen. Shuichi no pudo aguantar la risa escupiendo toda la leche regándola por todo el piso.  
  
-JAJAJAJA-  
  
-¡MUAJAJA, por fin te vi sonreír en todo el día!!-  
  
-En realidad no fue tan gracioso, limpia lo que hiciste-  
  
-Yo no lo hice...fuiste ¡TÚ!  
  
Shuichi lo miró con ojos de enojo e hizo un gesto para que tomara el trapo y limpiara todo el desorden. Ryuichi no podía contradecirlo y lágrimas empezaron a escapar de su rostro y resignadamente se arrodilló en el piso.  
  
Shuichi se sintió culpable porque nunca había tratado de esa forma a nadie, es mas, no sabía porque lo había hecho. Ya no parecía el Shuichi de antes. Se acercó a él e inclinándose un poco, le acarició el pelo, éste volteó a verlo con extrañeza y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Shuichi no pudo resistir mas, se arrodilló y con una mano le tomó la barbilla y la dirigió hacia su boca, Ryuichi sin pensarlo, aceptó la invitación y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se fue parando mientras sellaba los labios de Ryuichi. Al estar completamente de pie, el beso terminó y se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Los dos lloraban.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Ryuichi, no quise hacerlo. Quiero que me ayudes a olvidar, es que no puedo solo-  
  
-Yo te apoyo, pero con una condición: Nunca te apartes de mi lado. Y si el destino llega a separarnos, siempre seré esclavo de tu voluntad-  
  
Shuichi lo abrazó fuertemente y acurrucó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello. Podía oler su fragancia y el shampoo de su pelo, sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentía su calor calentando su alma. Deseó que ese momento durara por siempre, nunca se le iba a olvidar, lo amaba y no lo dejaría ir. Shuichi condujo a Ryuichi al sofá mas cercano y se dejaron llevar por su deseo. Dos ángeles unidos por el amor fundieron sus almas en una y nada en el mundo mataría ese sentimiento. 


End file.
